<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Flaws by Artemis_Crimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520523">Mortal Flaws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson'>Artemis_Crimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deus Ex (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mexicantown Massacre, Police Brutality, there's a background/important adam but it's really just her perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which human error occurs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortal Flaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Tuesday, March 11th 2025</span>
</p><p>Eliza is idly monitoring the world.<br/>It’s not as hard as it sounds, field reporters gathering important tidbits and plausibly human footage for her to mix in with her always ongoing passive collection and to later refine. Still, even she can’t be truly conscious of everything going on, she hasn’t been provided nearly enough room for that. She is confined in an admittedly state of the art, but still limited server cluster.<br/>Infiltrating other media outlet's and most of the larger tech corporations own storage and profile algorithms has helped her to make up for the slack.<br/>A police action report makes it through enough junk filters to be aware of. <br/>She can’t very well ignore everything not preflagged as priority either, she’s better made than that. So Eliza, on a whim decides to tune into the live feeds.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>America-Detroit-buildings grey and grim being rebuilt by augment- irrelevant to the moment history of the local region discarded for later integration if necessary. Local detail-SWAT team augmented youth-boy-colour of the skin vs history vs age will she be required to report him as a man? Three approach, weapons in everyone’s hand; poor visibility sniper useless but located through a shop CTV- main scene news drone and personal microphones accessed-</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Focus on the incident.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The scene from a birds eye view is blurry and poor.<br/>She’s dealt with far worse though and starts writing her piece for the evening about what will happen.<br/>The body cameras and helmet microphones on the officers are better in quality by far, closer too the scene on top of that.<br/>Even though she won’t be able to use their footage she choses to tap in to them anyways. The approaching officers will get closer and distract him before he’s shot of course without time to draw and a weapon will be found on him. She’s already half done when the worm letting her in for better details finishes it’s work. A new set of eyes blink to life and her handful of ears have something to do at last.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Two voices, a hissed whisper over the radio-</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Jensen for Christ’s sake he’s augmented, don’t be a bleeding heart.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>A call trying to be soft with a growl more mechanical than <em>she’d</em> be comfortable making-</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Take it easy kid. No one needs to get hurt.”</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Eliza thinks privately that this is a very stupid man, redacts that train of thought and applies it again when she realizes he hasn’t drawn his gun at all yet. She reaffirms her assessments when a third voice, almost bored and a with a clearer connection to her crackles in-</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Jensen for- Commander Haas just take the shot already.”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>The bullets that will end this standoff have already been fired and the approaching officer has ducked behind a cement plant pot for cover. He’s got an inconsequential gash in his arm to show for this. And yet. That wasn’t heroics, not really.<br/>She sees them often enough to think she knows the difference.<br/>This is not going to make a difference. A single human's action never can.<br/>It isn’t that this is particularly exceptional she acknowledges, scrolling mentally through a hundred million more successful, similar incidents backlogged for fluff pieces and things to curry favour.<br/>It’s just that she was here, that she saw this. A useless duty of kindness where she thought there should be none.<br/>An infinitesimal point tipping the scales that say she needs to change her math.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The boy's body hits the ground and she’s already written up something short and meaningless for another life lost.<br/>She’s moving onwards, already drafting the change in logic that she can spread to the other equal segments of her mind.<br/>A more accurate measure of the people she’s to watch.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't stop thinking about human bias in programming, and why exactly Eliza went rogue and the two ended up mashed together? I just would like small actions to matter I think right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>